Forever happy
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: This is a Kenpachi x Reader one-shot. Hope you enjoy :)


**Hey my Nekos! If you don't no I have a story called bleach in our world that recently hit 100 Votes on wattpad, so I said that first person to comment would get a Bleach x reader one-shot of there choice. goobear123 was the first so here is the Kenpachi one-shot, hope ya like it! :D**

 **Background information.**

You are the 2nd lieutenant of squad 11. You are a very powerful soul reaper who also happens to be Yachirus best friend. Being Yachirus best friend is the reason why you where excepted into the 11th division. Kenpachi has great fun fighting you but has also developed feelings for you.

Your mother died as you were born so your father always blames you for her death. He is very abusive to you and your to scared to fight back since he has been doing this since a very young age. He's an alcoholic as well. He would make you visit him every weekend and if you didn't he would find you. In them weekends he makes you clean his house, give him some of your money that you have earned as a soul reaper and make him food. Basically be a slave.

You have a very childish attitude and your personality is close to yachirus. Your good friends with people from other squads as well. You also have deep feelings for your captain and always feel bad whenever you injure him in a fight.

When Yachiru met you, you where blowing bubbles. So now she has the nickname bubbles for you.

 **End of background information!**

"Bubbles! Bubbles!" Yachiru shouts to you. "What is it Yachi?" You reply back. "Let's go and visit Bya-bya!" By that she obviously ment lets go and bug Captain Kuchiki. "Hehehe sure!" You giggle, completely forgetting that you had to go visit your abusive dad.

 **{Time skip}**

"Hahahah! That was hilarious!" You laugh. You and Yachiru had ran around the Kuchiki manor until byakuya tried to catch you both (which didn't work) and the you had dumped a bucket of freezing cold water on his head.

You where now laughing back at the 11th division. You then see Kenpachi, Ikkaku and yumichika approaching you two. You've had a massive crush on your captain ever since you joined the 11th squad. You no he didn't love you back. _He just loves to have a good fight with me. We are nothing more than friends._

"Hey (Y/N), aren't you supposed to be visiting your dad now?" Yumichika said. Your whole body froze and fear filled you. None of them no what really goes on when your at your fathers house. "Oh God! I've g-gotta go! See you guys later!" You ran as fast as you could to your dad's house, hoping he wouldn't kill you.

 **{Time skip} Tuesday**

Kenpachi's pov

"I haven't seen bubbles since Saturday, can we go look for her Kenny?" Yachiru asked me.

"Yeah, let's go find (Y/N). I want to have a fight with her." I reply and she jumps on my back. The truth is (Y/N) makes me feel strange. When I asked Ikkaku and yumichika what it ment they said I loved her.

I was surprised at first but just excepted it. "Ikkaku! Yumichika! Find (Y/N)s spiritual pressure and lead us to it!" I order, not wanting to waist time.

After running around the Rukongai for a while we arrived at a house. "This is where

(Y/N) is, but her spiritual pressure is weak." We all kept are spiritual pressure hidden and walked over to the window of the house. There I saw something that made my blood boil.

(Y/N) was on the floor, in her Shihakusho but it was ripped and torn. Bruises laced her arms and legs and a massive wound went across her chest, still dripping with blood. She had a black eye and her mouth had bits of blood coming out. Then her dad walked in room, a sake bottle in his hand.

"Oi! B!tch! Give me your money that you've been earning! Then make me some food you cow! This is what you get for being late on Saturday!" As (Y/N) tried to get up he just kicked her down again. "HAAHAHHAHAHA!" That was it.

My spiritual pressure flared and I broke the wall down. "K-kenpachi?" (Y/N) coughed and looked at me, shocked. Her father looked at me, his face full of fear.

"YOU HURT BUBBLES!" Yachiru screamed, bit his arm and ran over to (Y/N). I walked over to him and raised my sword. "Before you die, remember this! I will always, ALWAYS, be by (Y/N)s side." I then swung my sword down, splitting the bastered in half.

Ikkaku grabbed (Y/N)s Zanpakuto that was on the floor and yumichika packed all of her stuff into a bag. I picked up (Y/N) up bridal style and took her to squad 4.

Your pov

You awaken in a squad 4 room. You sit up and go red when you see your captain next to your bed. "C-c-captain..." You don't no what to say. After Kenpachi killed your dad you had fell unconscious. "(Y/N), I love you." Kenpachi said quickly. He then kissed you.

You gasped into the kiss before slowly closing your eyes and kissed back. You never new kenpachi could be like this! "Kenpachi... I love you too." You confess, smiling at him. He grins before pulling you into another kiss.

From that that forwards, you where never sad again. You never felt lonely. You had amazing friends and a strong boyfriend who loved you.

From that day forward you where forever happy.

 **Ok guys hope you enjoyed that! I know kenpachi may have been OCC and I'm sorry about that. Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye-Jude xoxox**


End file.
